Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $6$ and the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-6$ plus the product of $-8$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $x$ $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ What is $-6$ plus $\color{orange}{-8(x+6)}$ $-8(x+6)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(x+6)-6$.